Talk:Assassin
I'm considering making an assassin guide. =DA damage= Back in NWN, I believe the damage from a death attack only occurred when attacking someone not in combat. Is the same thing true in NWN2, or do you get the death attack damage under all circumstances you'd get the normal rogue sneak attack damage? 70.54.55.72 :Death attack damage in NWN1 applied whenever sneak attack damage applied. Only the chance of paralysis was applicable for the first round. I expect nothing different in NWN2. GhostNWN 20:21, 16 July 2007 (PDT) 3 round wait I don't believe that the 3 round wait was implemented in NWN2. Sure, your target can't be in combat, but the wait was removed (I think in part to compensate for the lack of true death attack). Can someone confirm this? :3 round wait is not implemented in the game. I actually use the strategy of death attack and, if the enemy resist the paralysis, run away over a wall, curve or door, then hide again to death attack when the enemy is not in combat mode 07:48, 5 April 2009 (UTC) : In NWN1, and I'm fairly sure it holds true for NWN2, the way to make the most of your death attack, is watch the 'stance' of the target. Death attack only applies on the first flurry of attacks made against a character who is 'out of combat' so just watch your target, and wait for their weapons to drop to their sides, instead of them holding them at the ready, and they should be open to another paralyze attempt. On the other side, if you're fighting an assassin, bash an unbreakable object, and they won't be able to catch you out of combat. Death attack scales pretty bad I loved the assassin in NWN but with the proper 10 level cap its damn near impossible to get any death attack procs. If they had another death attack prestige class to stack 10 + 20 + INT then it would be much more viable but as it is, even if you somehow had 50 INT, the DC would be a fortitude 40...which is laughable for most level 30 characters unless they're naked. IN REPLY: nb: The number of attacks per round still increases and opponents do rolls 1s. At any rate, be creative and toss in some classes that have abilities that apply saving throw penalties to opponents - blackguard, classes with spells such as prayer and battletide... Syylk 04:00, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Directly Behind I actually test assassin Assassin/BG/RDD/Bard build to see how high I could make the assassin DC. I got it to a DC of 30. The problem was, it didn't work with Feint. I did multiple attempts and got nowhere. It was until I used a invisibility potion, got behind my opponent that Death Attack actually worked. Attempts from the side failed even when I had the opponent flanked. This may also confirm what someone said earlier about death attack working only when the opponent is out of combat. IN REPLY: ARHicks, I have successfully paralyzed opponents from directly front-on. What is true is that the opponent must not be aware that you are present. If they see you you don't get the paralyze chance. So flanking in combat and feinting is out. You must approach your target while stealthed and only your first flurry of attacks will have the paralyze chance attached to them.Syylk 03:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Then my guess is the NPC opponent saw me, but choose not react. -- ARHicks00 Regarding the flank comment above. Just getting behind your target is not an NWN2 condition, you need only attack a target that is currently fighting another. As for the In game description for Improved Uncanny Dodge on the main page. Not all characters with Improved Uncanny Dodge will have classes with Sneak Attack. Immunity to Flank attacks is based on comparing class levels with Uncanny Dodge (as per Manual). Assassin also does not qualify for Sneak Attack levels. Ragimund (talk) 23:05, January 29, 2020 (UTC)